


shy

by Okumen



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a little like a dance, a sweet ritual that warmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shy

**Author's Note:**

> Another I-should-sleep-and-not-write drabble! I just wanted something short and sweet, really.

It was a little like a dance, a sweet ritual that warmed.

*****

Before they started to share any opportunity they had in bed together, it always seemed to cause Master Kouen a lot of thought and hesitation.

In the late evenings, after meetings and audiences and whatnot was over, the days when Mu didn't have other Fanalis alongside him, the young prince would find himself outside Mu's room, weighting his options as he stood with one hand on the door knob. As time passed, he tended to retreat from the cold night air to continue thinking matters over on the other side of the door. The first couple times, Mu had turned to talk to him, but it had resulted in the teenager fleeing the room to either return in the wee hours of the following day, or not at all. Mu learned to stay in bed and pretend that he was asleep, as it was apparently the best option.

Like a suspicious animal, the boy would approach the bed, circling it nervously as if to make sure that the Fanalis was asleep. For some reason that he was unable to explain, it was too nerve-wracking, even for him, to approach when the other was looking at him. As he got closer, he stopped more often, the same debate repeating inside his mind over and over again, but in the end, he stood beside the bed, fingers clutching to his long sleeves and with his heart racing. He had to shake his head to shake off the worries, and slipped in under the sheets with as little movement as possible. He didn't want to wake the other man.

Underneath the sheets, he inched closer bit by bit, and when his hands finally touched a bare back, he would lean his forehead against it and take long, deep breaths, his heart calming until it was beating out a steady pace. He would start to doze off after that, allowing Mu to finally turn around - albeigt very slowly - to wrap a gentle and protective arm around him.

Nowadays, it seemed an unnecessary proceedure, but sometimes, after it had been a really long time between their meetings or when something in particular had occured, the ritual was repeated, and both of them could silently admit that it felt nostalgic, to act shy and unfamiliar with each other. The times when Kouen found his way to Mu's bed that way was the nights where the man was as gentlest, placing warm, soft kisses to his lips, slowly caressing his cheeks, languidly slipping his fingers through his hair. Smile against the curve of his neck and whisper words so sweet that Kouen melted in his embrace.

They were really something, those nights, nights that pulled up more innocent and pure sides of them both, and their worth would always have a special place in their hearts.


End file.
